vbcbfandomcom-20200214-history
Triangle
|image1=Triangle.png |caption1= |gender=Male |nicknames= |team= |color=Mint green |positive_relationships=Josiah |negative_relationships= |first_appearance=VBCB 2 |latest_appearance=VBCB 5 |deaths=1 |kill_count=0 |recommender= }}Triangle is a former host in Very Big Computer Battle. He was replaced with Plus in VBCB 5. Coverage In VBCB 2, he makes his first appearance when he tells everyone that the elimination is starting. Logout gathers over, where he announces that there are 200379 votes. Jayden is revealed the first safe, earning him a slice of cake. Gold Megan and Jonathan are then given a cake, showing that they're safe. Embassy is then revealed safe, making the bottom two Hi and Evil P-Head. Hi is last safe, getting Evil P-Head sucked up inside Triangle in result of elimination. Triangle tells everyone the challenge, to make your paper airplane stay up in the air. Once everyone gets onto their plane, Triangle pushes them with a gray wall. Eventually, A crashes their plane from heading straight down. In VBCB 3, he gathers A to the elimination. Red Doggie Bone asks the number of votes. Triangle responds to him 300978 votes were cast. Red Doggie Bone is first safe. Yellow Doggie Bone, Watering Can and SSM2018 are revealed safe making the bottom two Matthew's Book and Voda Alexandru. Matthew's Book is made safe, earning him a slice of cake. Voda Alexandru is then eliminated, getting him sucked up into Triangle. Josiah brings over Triangle to let him announce the challenge, swinging your swingset 50 times. Each team gets onto their swingset. Triangle begins the challenge. After each team except 20 PNS were able to swing the swingset 50 times, he stops the challenge and puts 20 PNS up for elimination. In VBCB 4, Megan tells Triangle to recover all of 20 PNS's members since they died last time. Triangle tells the number of votes, being 400245. Triangle picks up a box of crayons Josiah had. He draws on the easel to show the vote statistics. Rectangle Spike is first safe, earning him a slice of pizza. Mouse Like The Cheese Book, Nox in a Box, Red Coin and Orange J.A. are revealed safe, putting MKF2018 inside Triangle in result from elimination. Triangle simply tells the teams to begin throwing balls at the team's respective basket. When it came to the final 2, Triangle warned the two teams in danger. Yellow Doggie Bone threw Watering Can into the basket, making their team safe and resulting in 20 PNS being up for elimination. In VBCB 5, Megan tells Triangle to recover Josiah because he got smashed by a hammer. Triangle recovers Josiah and starts the elimination. Orange J.A. asks the vote count, being 500944. Nox in a Box is revealed first safe, earning him a cookie. Red Coin and Rectangle Spike are next safe, making Orange J.A. and Mouse Like The Cheese Book the bottom two. Mouse Like The Cheese Book suddenly gets a cookie thrown on his face, making Orange J.A. eliminated. Moments after Orange J.A. gets sucked up, Triangle suddenly transforms into Plus, making Triangle's last appearance in Very Big Computer Battle currently. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Males